


These Boots are made for walking!

by CrookshankKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookshankKitty/pseuds/CrookshankKitty
Summary: Hermione wears her new boots, much to the delight of her husband.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25
Collections: Pumpkin & Ginger Fall Fest





	These Boots are made for walking!

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy a good walk on a crispy autumn day, wrapping up warm, wearing my snuggest boots and long socks, with a thick coat and my trusty woolly hat and then coming home to enjoy a hot cup of coffee or a pot of tea.  
Written for the Pumpkin and Ginger fall fest.  
My prompt was Boots and leg warmers on a walking date with coffee.

Hermione sat on the sofa pulling on her leg warmers while being watched by her new husband.

"Those Leg warmers look really warm...shame they cover up your gorgeous long legs...when we get back from our walk, I could help you take them off...if you like?"

"Maybe...perhaps you can give me a foot rub...my new boots are bound to make my feet ache...are we going to go for a coffee afterwards?"

"Certainly my love! I said I would treat you to coffee and if you are a good witch-I might even bung in a slice of cake!" Laughed Bill Weasley.

Hermione smiled at her Husband, they had only been married for three weeks, they had married on the 21st of September, on the autumn equinox or Mabon as it was known in the Pagan calendar.

It was now well into October, it was one of their favourite times of the year, crispy cold days, leaves crunching underfoot, the way the colours showed the many shades of reds, oranges and yellow,

and the smell of wood smoke in the air.

Hermione stood up and walked across the living to the cupboard where they kept their boots and cloaks, proudly bringing out her new boots.

They were of a brand new pair of Doctor Marten boots, Bill had bought them for Hermione as a late birthday present, they had married on her twenty first birthday, Bill had completely forgotten to get his Fiancee a present with all the wedding preparations going on.

They had gone into muggle London and she had seen them in a shoe shop and fallen in love with them, Bill had told her to try them on and if she liked them he would buy them for her. and that is what he duly did.

" I love these...the rose design on them makes me feel very stylish, and being black they go with a lot of my clothes...I like the way the come up to almost my knees and make my legs look longer!" She said pulling the boots on.

"They look amazing on you...you are gorgeous what ever you wear! I'm glad you like them, let me help you on with your cloak and we will go on our walk" replied Bill.

When Bill had helped Hermione with her cloak and put his around his shoulders, they left to go on their walk after warding the cottage where they lived.

There was a very old and ancient wood behind their cottage, with a path leading from the garden, the ground was covered with leaves and both of them had a great time kicking them up and throwing them at each other, the leaf fight ended with a very passionate snogging session on a pile of fallen leaves.

When they both came up for air, Hermione shivered in Bills arms.

"Shall we go and warm up at the coffee shop in Hogsmeade? it has has that lovely log fire and that tasty chocolate cake we both like!" asked Bill, Kissing his wife on her nose.

" That sounds lovely Bill, I'm chilly and a Large coffee will warm me up...but only if it comes with one of your cuddles...as they are the best way to warm up!" she replied smiling up at him.

" Anything for you my darling! Let me apparate us...hold on tight!"

Bill then disapparated them both to Hogsmeade and they landed outside Madame Puddifoots cafe.

Hand in Hand they walked into the brightly lit and cosy cafe, the door bell jingled as they opened the door, then went straight to a table by the roaring log fire, they were the only customers and were lucky to get the table they wanted.

Bill Helped Hermione with her cloak and taking his off, he hung them on the cloak hooks by the door.

Hermione sat down at the table and perused the menu, Madam Puddifoot came bustling out from the kitchen just as Bill sat down next to Hermione.

"Afternoon My dears! and what can I get you on this cold day?" Madam Puddifoot asked.

" Hello, Could I please have a large Cappuccino and a slice of the Chocolate cake?" said Bill.

"Please may I have a Milky Latte and a piece of Lemon drizzle sponge and do you do crumpets?...I fancy some of those too!"

"Yes my dear we certainly do crumpets! How many would you like?"

" Three please with butter...Thank you."

" I'll have some as well please...sounds great!" Bill chimed in.

As Madam Puddifoot went away to do their order, they grinned at each other, having been out in the cold had given them both an appetite.

Ten minutes later they were both tucking in to their afternoon treat, Bill enjoyed his chocolate cake, helped by his wife of course, they often shared their cake with each other, but not the crumpets, Hermione remarked as much as she adored her Bill, she would not share her crumpets with anyone!

Bill replied he felt the same, he loved her to the ends of the universe and back, but sharing crumpets was not an option.

after Bill had paid for their afternoon snacks, they bid Madam Puddifoot goodbye and apparated back home.

Bill Helped Hermione remove her boots and Leg warmers, later giving her a foot rub, she reciprocated by giving him a very large hug.

Over the course of Autumn and Winter, Bill and Hermione went on lots of walking and coffee dates with Hermione wearing her Boots and Leg warmers.

Bill also got himself a pair of Doctor Marten boots, He liked his dragon hide ones, but he said it would be fun for him to match his wife when they went out on their walks.

Both Weasleys made sure they had a date day or night at least once a week schedules allowing, the most popular being walks and going for coffee or tea afterwards, they sampled a lot of cafes and tearooms both Muggle and mage.

Bill suggested to his wife that she write a guide book on the best places for walks with tea and coffee and she decided that was a great idea, then proceeded to do it

Hermione Weasleys guide was published and sold many copies, much to her delight.

Fin 


End file.
